


3AM

by unrealistically



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Drinking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealistically/pseuds/unrealistically
Summary: Justin ends up knocking on Alex's window at 3AM, drunk out of his mind and needing a place to stay after his stepdad kicked him out for the night.





	3AM

**Author's Note:**

> wrow its my first alex/justin story

With everything that was going on, sleep was the furthest thing from Alex's grasp. He rolled on his side for the hundredth time and gave a low groan of frustration, trying to put himself to a slumber. He reached for his phone on his nightstand and turned it on, revealing that it was a couple minutes before 3AM. He set it down and rolled onto his other side, back facing his window.

He hated staying up this late.

Alex was a big believer in anything supernatural. Ever since he was a kid, his mother told him stories about all kinds of mythical creatures, mainly focusing on ghosts and spirits. Alex was ashamed of being fearful of these things, especially as a teenager, but he couldn't help the paranoia that there was a little ghost girl who was wearing a dirty white nightgown in the dark corner of his room. He attempted to push his fear down and started to focus on trying to fall asleep.

He'd seen too many horror movies.

He closes his eyes and lets his mind drift. He tries to reminisce to anything positive, but he can't divert his mind from Hannah, and what he did to push her over the edge. He wipes away a single tear that was rolling down his cheek and digs his face further into his pillow, trying to regain himself and to stop himself from breaking down.

Just as he was about to finally drift asleep, a loud yet discreet knock sounds from his window. He practically jumps up from his bed, clearly startled and freaked out. His breathing becomes ragged and unsteady as he hesitantly looks toward the window to reveal Justin, who had a facial expression that could resemble a murderer's. When Justin sees Alex through the window his face softens, and he gives a small beckon, signalling Alex to come to him. Alex's heart starts to beat rapidly as he got on his feet and went to the window, still having adrenaline rushing through his body.

Alex starts to become self-conscious as he went to the window, seeing as he was wearing very bright pink cupcake pajamas and a white floral sweater. He debated going to the bathroom to change into something a little more presentable and decent but he didn't want to just turn around and leave Justin out there. He decided against it and unlocked the window and lifting it up, allowing Justin entrance into his room. He steps back as Justin climbs in, Justin carefully placing his foot in order not to slip.

Justin closes the window and turns before diverting his eyes to Alex's apparel and smirks. Alex reddens and crosses his arms, giving him a pointed look.

"What?" He asks defensively.

"It's nothing," Justin said slowly, smirk turning into a genuine smile now. "I've just never seen you wear something so.. bright and innocent." Alex raises a brow, arms still crossing.

"As if you care about what I wear," Alex said as he walked towards his bed. He sat on it and looked back up at Justin who was still standing at his place near the window. "Why are you even here anyway? It's 3 AM as we speak."

Justin looked down at the floor as he spoke. "Family drama," he muttered. "Step-douche kicked me out for the night." Alex saw Justin's face and saw a familiar look of sadness and defeat. Alex gave him a look of sympathy and started to play with his fingers. This was a common occurrence for Alex. Every time Alex got nervous or just felt sad, he started to play with his fingers. Crack his fingers, play with the nail beds, or just fold and unfold his hands together. Anything to distract himself.

"Have you been drinking?" Alex asked quietly, inspecting Justin fully now. He had droopy eyes, and he talked in slurs. He had messy hair and he stumbled around as he was only standing. Justin only nodded his head, not denying the fact. Alex was about to lecture him when Justin spoke up.

"It takes the pain away, love," he said casually. Alex raised a brow at what Justin called him, and blushed. "I know drinking is bad, but it helps relieve the bullshit." Alex only nodded knowingly in response. 

"I just wanted to tell you," Justin started again, fighting back tears. "That I'm sorry that I put you through so much bullshit, and that you deserve a better friendship than the one we have right now." Alex shook his head.

"Don't be sorry," he said. "You need a friend right now more than anybody else, a real one."

Justin felt so many emotions running through him as they spoke. "Why do our lives have to be so fucked up?" He asked, looking towards Alex again.

"It's a fucked up world.." Alex said with sad sympathy. Before Justin can respond, Alex stopped playing with his fingers and stood up, his mind still swimming with emotions. He hesitantly, but firmly wrapped his arms around Justin's shoulders, embracing him. It took Justin a second but he returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist area. They stood hugging for a couple minutes, each of them regathering their thoughts.

"You can sleep here tonight," Alex said knowingly as they departed from the hug. Justin gave a grateful look and Alex returned it with a smile. Alex moved to his bed, Justin following behind him. Alex sits down on the bed as Justin grabs a pillow and sets it on the floor next to him. Alex narrows his eyes and grabs Justin's arm gently, stopping him from grabbing another. Justin gives a confused look, while Alex gave him a sheepish smile.

"Just sleep on the bed with me," he said sleepily, not knowing whether he'd regret it or not. "There's room for two and the floor will not be comfortable." Justin thought about that, and he seemed to agree as he picked the pillow back up and set it on the bed where it was originally placed. Justin took off his shoes as he climbed onto the bed, on the side that was closest to the wall. Alex lied down on his side, facing the window. His neck was comfortably resting on Justin's arm and he absorbed his scent of cologne and beer, it made Alex feel snug. He scooted farther back, laying against Justin's chest. He could feel Justin's heart beating out of his chest, which made Alex blush.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he was interrupted again as he felt Justin's arm reach into the space between Alex's arm. He placed his arm around Alex's torso, and pulled Alex closer to him, arm still resting on his chest. Alex could feel Justin's lips just a few inches from his neck, they were so close.

"Good night, Justin," Alex muttered sleepily, too tired to absorb the fact that they were cuddling in his bed.

A couple minutes pass, and Justin hears Alex's rhythmic breathing.

"I love you, Alex," he whispered. "I love you so much."

Alex thought he heard Justin say something along the lines of 'love you', but he was too tired to hear what Justin really said.

**Author's Note:**

> wrow
> 
> kudos
> 
> wrow
> 
> comment
> 
> wrow
> 
> ILY! <3


End file.
